1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick release latch mechanism for the glove box of an automobile, truck or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quick release locking mechanisms have a wide variety of applications where quick release and secure holding with a moderate amount of force are required. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,810 to Lee, issued Jan. 16, 1990, relates to a quick release collar for use with a weightlifting barbell. The quick release collar has an inner collar or button and an outer sleeve mounted in telescoping relationship with respect to each other. The button has a grip ring pressed onto one of its ends and has radial openings at its other end. Radially movable steel balls are mounted in the radial openings. The button has an outwardly extending radial flange on its outer surface near the radial openings. The outer sleeve has an inwardly directed radial flange to provide a stop for a coil spring mounted between the flanges of the outer sleeve and the button. A tension ring or collar is press fit into the end of the outer sleeve and is disposed around the button and the radial openings thereof. The tension ring has at an inner end thereof an inclined inner surface portion which permits the balls to move through the radial openings of the button only when the spring is compressed. Thus, when the spring is compressed, the balls move through the radial openings, and the barbell can be freely moved with respect to the quick release collar.
A quick release locking mechanism has been proposed for use to latch a glove box door in an automobile. This latch mechanism is used in combination with a stud which is mounted to the frame of the glove box. The stud receives the latch mechanism which is mounted onto the glove box door. A lever is pivotally mounted on the door to operate the latch mechanism.
The latch mechanism comprises a hollow, cylindrical button having at a first end thereof three radial openings adapted to receive radially movable metal balls. The button includes a cylindrical outer surface and an annular grip ring at a second end to retain an end of the lever actuator. The annular grip ring is separately manufactured and then pressed onto the second end of the button. The button includes an outwardly extending radial flange which is provided near the radial openings and inwardly thereof as a spring stop. An outer sleeve has an inwardly extending radial flange which forms a spring retainer with the outwardly extending radial flange of the button. A spring is provided between the flanges of the button and the outer sleeve so that the outer sleeve is biased toward the second end of the button.
A tension ring or collar is mounted inside the outer sleeve in proximity to the radial openings of the button. The tension ring has at an inner end thereof an inclined inner surface portion which permits the balls to move through the radial openings of the button only when the spring is compressed. In other words, when the button is moved axially with respect to the outer sleeve in a direction so that the outer sleeve moves away from the first end of the button, the balls are released from contact with the shaft so that the shaft can freely slide within the button. Conversely, movement of the outer sleeve toward the first end of the button extends the spring and drives the tension ring over the balls to force the balls into the radial openings. When a shaft is positioned within the button, the balls will frictionally engage the shaft to lock the button onto the shaft.
The button, the outer sleeve and the spring are constructed so that the balls are normally biased into contact with the shaft. Thus, pulling the button with respect to the outer sleeve to disengage the balls will allow the button to slide along the shaft. Release of the pulling motion then automatically locks the balls onto the shaft in a desired position.
The lever has a handle for gripping by the fingers of a user and is pivotally mounted on pivot pins within an opening in the latch mechanism housing. The lever has a pair of fingers which are adapted to pull the annular grip ring of the button to actuate movement of the button. The outer sleeve is assembled with the housing in a fixed manner so that when the lever is rotated, the button moves with respect to the outer sleeve and thus disengages any gripping of the balls on the shaft.
The aforementioned quick release glove box latch mechanism is somewhat difficult to manufacture and assemble and not particularly cost efficient to produce. Further, the glove box actuator lever or handle of the previous latch may rattle during operation of the automobile.